Winds of Fate
by Jan2789
Summary: This is a short story about two people met by fate. The main character opposes women and must escort a stranger to safety. Along the way the meet two assassins after the Avatar. Not the best summary, and not meant to be good. Just an idea i had.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was setting in the hidden village of Relau. This village was composed of water-benders skilled in the art of ice. This village lived in peace on an island south of the North Pole. They keep themselves hidden by shrouding the island in mist, and pushing boats away from their home.

But there was a disturbance.

All of the villagers were crowding around this one building, it was the Infirmary. This isn't really new though, our village warriors are always hurting themselves through their rigorous training. Mostly only the younger recruits are hurting themselves. Yet there is never a crowd like this before.

My name is Vern. I'm one of the Guardians of this village. I have learned the art of water-bending to the point that I cannot learn no more. I am not the strongest, but one of the best. I made my way through the crowd by jumping on the clay homes roofs. The windows were being blocked by children and adults so I had to shove my way through.

Inside the building, I saw three of our best healers. On the bed I could only see colorful robes of orange and yellow. The person's hands were svelte and fine. I couldn't see his face because one of the healers was blocking it.

Then I saw his face when the healer moved to grab a cloth. It was a girl. How disgusting. Her face was pretty and pale. Flowing yellow hair like the sun, her ears were sticking out a bit and her lips were medium sized, with high cheek bones.

I hate women. Well, I don't hate them, but they distract me from my job. All I have ever known women to do is seduce men, and take them away from your life.

I tried to leave but the door was blocked by the leader of the Guardians. His name was Gard.

"You have always had a great curiosity Vern." His deep voice surrounded me with anxiousness.

"Who is she, how did she get her?" Those were the first words out of my mouth.

"She washed up on shore, how that happened without our knowing I don't know. Who she is, is still a mystery." I looked over to her body and saw her eyes beginning to flutter. I need to get out now before trouble follows me. The window was finally cleared so I made my way to it. Then ice covered the window, prohibiting my escape.

"Where do you think your going?" Gard asked.

"I need to finish my problem that I started; if you don't mind." I never looked back at him.

"I actually do mind. You need to postpone your petty problem, and see that this girl has traveled safely back to land, somewhere near the earth kingdom if you don't mind." I hate this man with a passion. I truly do. Gard knows I hate women, he knows my problem isn't petty, but I can't disobey, he was like a father to me. Mine is dead, along with my mother and older brother.

"W-where am I?" A voice questioned. I looked over and it was the girl. Her eyes were gorgeous, their color warmed me on the inside, and they shone with bright green like fresh grass in the early morn.

What am I thinking? I need to get out of here. Wait I can't, Gard told me to stay.

"You are safe miss. Please relax, you are safe here." One of the healers told her. I eyed Gard with intense fury, but he just smiled.

"You will stay with her. Make sure she is fine. You will leave with her in the morning." With that said, Gard left. The healers were finished and decided to leave. I knew one of them and begged him to stay.

"I am sorry Vern but I cannot. My wife kids are calling me. Just don't freak out like last time." With that he left. I cannot believe I'm left with this girl, this very attractive girl…I won't last the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I've been sitting here for hours. When the healers told her to relax she followed it to the letter. She hasn't waken or so much as moved in hours. I need to get some fresh air. I open the door to let the cool wind relax me, but then the girl finally moved; she was shivering. Closing the door I made my way toward her. I crouched down so that I could see her face a little clearer.

Isn't it weird how a woman can destroy a man's dignity? Looking upon her, I wonder what a woman does to lure them out of their honor and pride. Her face is soft; her hair just glowing with beauty, even her nose is petite and sharp.

I feel odd. I try to avoid women because of this feeling. It distracts me from my job as guardian. I cannot protect if my eyes are fixated on this succubus. Yet something doesn't feel right.

She looks so calm and serene, why? Why does it look like she hasn't a care in the world, why? Why do I think she looks pretty? Why am I still this close to her? If I don't move soon I won't be able to pull myself away later.

As I get up I notice her eyes begin to open. Once again, I am transfixed on them. She notices I am here, standing next to her. She smiles at me.

"Oh, hello there." She says to me. I just stand there frozen. I don't know what to do. I'll just ignore her and walk over to the door.

"Are you okay mister?" She asks me. I might as well respond. If I don't Gard will have me training new recruits again, by all that is sacred, nothing is more straining than that.

"I am fine." I say. She sits up and hugs her knees lightly. She's smiling again; I wish she would stop that, I getting to be very uncomfortable.

"My name's Forsythia, what's yours?"

"…Vern." I say in a low voice.

"Bern? That's a funny name." She giggles under her breath.

"It's Vern." I say louder.

"Oh, Vern is it? I apologize. Where am I?" She asks. I take a moment to answer and say, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She went 'eep' and looked scared. Good, now she fears me and will ask someone else to escort her.

Uh oh, she's starting to cry; now Gard will really kill me. What do I do?

"Don't cry." I say sternly. She's getting even more scared. Great, now what do I do; wait what did my mom did when I was sad or scared;…she'd rubbed my back…warm my hand with hers…and sing my song…it's worth a try.

I got up and walked over to her. She startled and backed away from me a bit. This is going to be hard than I thought. I sit down next to her, she still is acting frightened.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you. But if I don't help you relax I'm going to get in trouble." I gently grab her hands and place my hands around them. Her hands are already plenty warm, I should rub her back now. I keep my right hand with her hands and place my left hand on her back and rubbed gently. She started to relax. Now all I have to do is sing. I close my eyes and tried to hum the tune my mom hummed to me.

After a second or two, she asked what I was doing.

"I'm…uh…singing." I answered. She then started giggling.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked, starting to get mad again.

"That's really (giggle) bad sing(giggle)ing." She finally blurted. I can't take this anymore. I got up off the floor and made my way toward the door. I grabbed the handle, and then the girl spoke.

"Wait! Please, I don't like to be alone." I turned and saw she was off the floor. Tears were forming in her eyes again. Uh, I hate this so much. I released my grip off the door and sat down in my corner.

The girl walked over to me and kneeled beside me.

"Why are you so mad? Did I do something?" Forsythia asked.

"Just…go back to sleep. I'll be taking you somewhere safe tomorrow. Forsythia obeyed and lay back down on her mat. Sleep over took her within minutes. Just then, one of my companions appeared outside the window. It was Jarem. I walked over and opened the window.

"Hey Vern, how you holding up so far?" Jarem asked.

"I'm going to go insane; is Gard still awake?"

"Nah, he went to sleep as soon as he left. Why, can't handle your assignment?"

"You know me and women can't ever mix."

"I don't see your problem Vern."

"No one can." I answered coldly.

"Ya, ya, as you said before. But it's going to come out one day and you'll regret it." Jarem replied. With that he left me alone with the girl.

A mist was coming in; at least I can keep myself preoccupied. With my water-bending skills, I force some of the mist to form into two ice balls, both small enough to fit into my hand. I don't know why I made two ice balls, so I just returned one, and played with this one.

After awhile sleep was pulling me away from my mortal realm into the realm of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morning came. Preparations were already made for the departure of Forsythia and me. There was a gathering at the docks. Everyone came because it was very unusual for someone in their village to leave.

On the water was a small but carefully made boat; it was made of wood and ice as a protective covering and buoy. Provisions were packed as well as a pair of oars, just in case my water-bending isn't enough to row the boat.

My equipment was very light. All I carried with me was my wooden long sword, and some sacks for provisions and water. My clothing was just sleeve-less poncho and very little armor. Forsythia wasn't given anything to carry; I was to do all the work. She wore the clothing she arrived in; a long dress, semi-tight shirt with long sleeves, and an odd beret in the shape of an exotic flower.

Gard and his wife were there to see us leave. This occasion was kept secret; Gard didn't want to make a big deal out of this. The only ones besides him and his wife were two other guardians making sure we cast off without a hitch.

"Vern, you will make your way south-east until you reach another port. The closest one should be Zaon. Once there find some orphanage and come back immediately." Gard instructed me.

"Yes sir." I bowed and entered the boat. Gard looked toward Forsythia, but said nothing. She then entered the boat and we set off for Zaon.

My village was getting smaller by the minute; soon enough I couldn't see my island, nor Gard or his wife, or the two guardians. The sea was all I could see. I stood near the stern of the boat so I could have better balance while pushing the water toward Zaon. Forsythia watched the sea with amazement from the bow; it's like she's seen the sea before, but looks new every time you look at it.

"Isn't the ocean amazing?" Forsythia asked me. I didn't answer. I could care less about the sea. All I need is my ice and I'll be fine. Of course I need water for my ice so I do care about the sea; I'm just not much of a swimmer, that's all.

It's was quiet for about a couple hours. The sun was still high in the sky, so there was plenty of daylight to spare. Forsythia kept trying to have a conversation, but I never talked at all, it was a waste of time and energy and I just want to get this over with. Then Forsythia tried once more.

"Why did I end up in your village?"

"I don't know. The guardian closest to you saw nothing leave from you." I answered. About a half-hour passed when I started to notice her feminine features again; another reason why I want to get this over with. If another woman out there tries to distract me I'm going to have to kill them.

"Do you hate me Vern?" She asked. I was getting tired of the silence so I answered back, "No I do not."

"Then why do you feel anger or hatred toward me?"

"It's personal."

"Did someone hurt you?" Now I was getting tired of talking, but she wasn't. She carefully walked toward me and sat in front of me. She placed her hands on my knee which left a very uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. I looked at her sternly, but she returned a soft, concerning gaze. It wasn't till then I noticed she had a tattoo on her hands; they were blue arrows.

"Will you tell me what happened?" She asked.

"No, now sit down away from me before I get angry." I ordered. She looked at me with pain and hurt. She moved herself away from me, and just lowered her head in sorrow. Now I feel bad. I knew this would happen, maybe I can tell her a little bit.

"I was in love once." I told Forsythia. She looked up at me. Her sorrow was gone but was replaced by a questioning look. I continued.

"Love is delicate, like trust. Once someone becomes close to another, they can be solid as stone, but one little mistake can shatter that stone."

"Did someone betray your love?" Forsythia asked. I didn't want to dwell further, but I might hurt her again.

"Someone has shattered me, many times. Let us leave the story there." I say calmly.

Forsythia then begets a sympathetic look. She was about to make her way toward me again but I stop her. I then ask her a question, "Are you an air-bender?"

"An…air-bender?" She questioned.

"You do not know of your origins?" I asked.

"The last I remember is helping my mother with some chores and ending up your little island." Forsythia answered. The questions ended when I spotted land. The first thing I saw was trees and hills, which were very peculiar. I should be seeing buildings and boats.

"Is that Zaon?" Forsythia asked. I was silent. She looked toward me and knew I was concentrating. She kept quiet. Where ever we are, I know that we aren't in Zaon. From my knowledge of the world atlas, we're a couple miles off course.

"We're lost."


End file.
